1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to audio conferences. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to supplementing speaker content from audio conferences with supplemental media from sources external to a speaker.
2. Background Information
Audio conferences may be presented to audiences live or from recordings. Examples of audio conferences include meetings at a single site, and conference calls or audio/video conferences or audio/video web meetings involving remote participants communicating over communications networks. Supplemental material for speakers and topics in audio/video conferences is sometimes prepared and made available to audiences. Examples of supplemental material include written and image material made available to participants.